Lone Pair of Socks
by baby-rose15
Summary: That's when it hits her. The perfect idea. It will cost her nothing and it will be her way of showing him just how in this she really is. She might not have the words but she's both feet in and he really needs to know that.


**Just a little bit on Mondays adorable and hysterical episode. I loved it and I'm not quiet ready for the two parter to be honest I feel like it snuck up on me.**

**There not mine which is something I cope with every day.**

* * *

Lone Pair of Socks

She can't possibly compete with him monetarily. He's always going to be able to outspend her, and she finds that it doesn't bother her as much as you might think, besides if she tried to compete it was just going to drive her crazy. But what to get him? That is the question that has been plaguing her since February first when he started dropping hints and asking her what she wants. He thinks he's being subtle, at least at first, but he's never really mastered the art of subtlety has he.

Mostly she can ignore him and its off her mind even when he's nagging her. She'll come up with something and he'll love it. She ponders a watch when she sees it, but he already has one, and she's fairly certain Alexis got it for him last fathers day, so it's too soon for a new one. There's a pair of goofy cufflinks, that are handcuffs, but those aren't particularly practical and really over priced.

She spent several hours pouring over pages and pages of things on Amazon. Electronics, but really he has all the gadgets he could ever need and lacks any sort of impulse control. Ebay yielded hundreds of collectables that would probably make his eyes pop out of his head, but nothing felt right, besides the man has a birthday coming up and really figurines and light sabers should probably be reserved for that. There was a leather jacket that would look beautiful on him in Bloomingdale's, when she stopped in on Saturday morning to pick up something for both of them. But that didn't feel right either.

Sunday morning they went out for brunch, and he held her hand as they walked through the little park on the way back to her apartment. He was guessing every time there was a lull in conversation, really she still has till Thursday. When they finally made it back to her front door, she had to kiss him to shut him up and send him on his way, because she needs to go to the store and get groceries, and her laundry is getting a little out of control, plus she has some paperwork stuff that she'd like to catch up on, maybe do her taxes, and spend a little be more time looking for his gift.

It's later that night when she's putting away the fresh laundry that she notices it. A lone pair of mens black dress socks. Surely, left there on accident when they were rushing out some morning to a crime scene and of little importance that he probably forgot about them the instant he put on clean ones at home. But nonetheless they are currently homeless.

That's when it hits her. The perfect idea. It will cost her nothing and it will be her way of showing him just how in this she really is. She might not have the words but she's both feet in and he really needs to know that.

Tossing the socks into her sock drawer for now she starts opening drawers, assessing the situation. What she determines is that she owns way too many clothes. Seriously when did she end up with two dressers full of stuff? No wonder she can get away with not doing laundry for weeks. The top right corner of the second dresser though. It's only holding a few items and she can't remember the last time she even wore either of them.

Grabbing the forgotten articles of clothes she adds them to the bag in the front closet that is headed for goodwill the next time she goes through her closet. And she grabs a paper towel just to wipe out the dust that accumulates in neglected stuff, smiling to herself because she knows she's outdone with without spending a single dime, and hopefully he won't care that's it not a light saber.

Later that week when he's telling her not to worry if she can't compete she can't help it. She has a competitive side too. "What if it's better?" He throws out a quip, about it not being possible. So she throws down the challenge, "Well I guess it depends on what you got me." Then she's striding down the hall with a smile on her face because really she's fairly certain she's got him beat this time.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**Babyrose**


End file.
